Somebody to die for
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: La relation Jack/Ianto et son histoire tragique, mise en parallèle avec une chanson. Je vous promets les Feels et décline toute responsabilité de suicide!


_Salut tout le monde! Me voilà encore à vous proposer une fanfiction sur le Janto. Pardon mais ce pairing est devenu mon OTP ultime (OTP = One True Pairing). Cette fic sera un peu différente des précédentes puisqu'il s'agit d'une « song-fic ». La chanson utilisée est « Somebody to die for » par Hurts. De plus, elle sera principalement centrée sur Ianto. En espérant que vous apprécierez ! (Va contenir des feels!)_

_ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Cela faisait environ un an que Ianto Jones avait fait la rencontre du superbe Capitaine Jack Harkness, un an qu'il travaillait pour le compte de TORCHWOOD 3 basé à Cardiff en tant qu'homme à tout faire. Il occupait l'office de tourisme qui servait de couverture à l'Institut, accueillant les touristes, nettoyant les locaux, préparant les cafés pour ses coéquipiers. Ianto s'était également occupé de sa petite-amie cybernétique pendant quelques temps, avant que son équipe ne la découvre et ne lui tire dessus à bout portant, plongeant le jeune agent dans une colère et une tristesse indescriptible. Il en avait beaucoup voulu à Jack, son patron. Mais les choses avaient bien vite changé. Ianto était rapidement passé du rôle d'homme à tout faire, à celui d'amant du Capitaine en personne, et il n'en était jamais plaint. Après tout, qui pouvait résister au charme certain du Capitaine Jack Harkness et au pouvoir de ses phéromones du 51e siècle ? Le Docteur peut-être… Mais ce ne fut certainement pas le cas de Ianto. Tout commença par quelques flirts de la part de l'immortel, ainsi que quelques sourires entendus, regards, et allusions. Mais en quelques mois, leur relation avait évolué sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en rende véritablement compte. Malgré les réticences de Jack quant à une éventuelle vie de couple, son jeune amant lui, semblait s'être bien plus attaché à l'immortel que celui-ci ne pourrait se l'imaginer. Et pourtant, il faisait des pieds et des mains pour le lui faire comprendre, mais rien, l'ex agent du temps restait aveugle. Peut-être était-ce voulu, Ianto n'en savait rien. Seul son amour pour cet homme magnifique était certain et bien réel.

_ "__I could drag you from the ocean, I could pull you from the fire_. _And when you're standing in the shadows  
>I could open up the sky." <em>

Il faisait maints efforts pour le lui montrer. A chacune des morts du Capitaine, son jeune agent était à ses côtés, le soutenant dans ses bras, ou bien le lui parlant, tentant de garder un contact avec lui. Et lorsque l'immortel se réveillait, il savait qui serait en train de l'observer, de le soutenir. De même lorsque Jack fut emprisonné dans le béton. Encore une fois, ce fut Ianto, aidé de Gwen et de Rhys, qui permis à son Capitaine de recouvrer la liberté. Oui, Ianto était vraiment prêt à tout pour lui. Lui, l'homme brave et adorable qui était parvenu à séduire le brave et fier Capitaine Jack Harkness, avec ses costumes impeccables et ses chronomètres, sans oublier le fameux mètre ruban. Jamais le plus jeune n'avait montré telle affection pour quelqu'un. Le fait que la personne qu'il aime soit un homme ne le dérangeait même pas. Il l'aimait lui, et rien ne pourrait le faire changer. Il n'avait jamais cherché à aller voir ailleurs, à sortir avec d'autres femmes. Non, son patron occupait le centre de ses pensées même s'il savait parfaitement que celui-ci ne se privait pas de flirter avec d'autres et ne se rendait pas compte qu'il le rendait ainsi terriblement jaloux. Ianto avait toujours tout gardé ses sentiments pour lui-même, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se plaindre à la première occasion. Nul doute qu'aimer Jack était une chose douloureuse, nul doute qu'il n'avait aucune chance de voir leur relation aller plus loin, de par la condition d'immortel de son amant. Mais peu importait, il l'aimait et lui serait fidèle et dévoué aussi longtemps qu'il serait en vie.

_"__And I could give you my devotion, until the end of time. And you will never be forgotten, with me by your side."_

Contrairement à Jack, tôt ou tard, Ianto finirait par mourir, et certainement pas de vieillesse. Non, la mort des membres de TORCHWOOD était souvent causée par un allien, un événement inattendu, ou bien encore par le suicide. Tôt ou tard, l'immortel enterrerait le corps inanimé de son défunt amant, comme il l'avait certainement fait pour les précédents, puis l'oublierait avant de reprendre sa route, et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, peut-être même de fonder une famille. Qui sait ? Mais jamais Ianto ne pourrait oublier le Capitaine, à moins que celui-ci ne glisse du retcon dans son verre discrètement. Non, il serait toujours aimant, dévoué, et à ses côtés.

_"__And I don't need this life. I just need…Somebody to die for. Somebody to cry for, when I'm lonely." _

Ianto Jones était un homme simple, qui se contentait de peu. Nul besoin d'argent, de célébrité, de titres glorieux. Sa vie à TORCHWOOD 3 le rendait heureux. Il était le plus impliqué au travail, le plus discret également. Même si au fil du temps il avait su se faire une place de choix au sein de l'équipe. Travailler à TORCHWOOD, sauver l'avenir de l'humanité dans l'ombre de la population, être le favoris du Capitaine Jack Harkness, particulièrement populaire dans la gente féminine et masculine. Sa vie lui convenait parfaitement, et c'en serait ainsi jusqu'à sa mort. Mais aimer un homme tel que Jack n'était pas chose aisée, surtout quand celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à batifoler à droite à gauche et ensuite à s'en vanter auprès de toute son équipe. Difficile de construire une relation durable et totalement sérieuse avec un homme qui ne peut pas mourir et qui vous oubliera dans une centaine d'années.

_"__When I'm standing in the fire, I will look him in the eye and I will let the devil know that I was brave enough to die."_

Plus d'une fois, le brave et vaillant Ianto Jones mit sa vie en danger, afin de protéger son équipe, la race humaine, et Jack. Et rarement il en était remercié. Après tout, il n'était rien d'autre que le larbin de TORCHWOOD, et le chouchou du Capitaine. Pourquoi être reconnaissant envers un homme qui s'attirait les faveurs du patron en se glissant dans son lit le soir, lorsque tout le monde était rentré chez soi ? Personne n'avait beau le dire à haute voix, ils y en avaient deux dans l'équipe qui le pensaient certainement : Owen Harper et Gwen Cooper. Mais le jeune homme faisait profil bas, encaissant tout comme à son habitude. Il était comme ça, prendre sur lui et feindre l'indifférence. Malgré tout, il continuait de protéger ses coéquipiers, même s'il savait que tôt ou tard, il ne se relèverait pas. Car c'était là la destinée de chaque membre de l'Institut. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, pas si c'était pour sauver des vies en contrepartie. La seule et unique chose qui l'effrayait était le futur de son amant immortel à la suite de sa mort. L'oublierait-il ? Continuerait-il son chemin comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé entre eux deux ? Ou bien Jack serait-il très affecté par sa perte ? Peu importe, jamais il ne cesserait d'avancer. Et pourtant, il y eut la fois de trop. La fois où Ianto Jones tomba. Une chute dont il ne se releva jamais. Allongé sur le carrelage froid du MI-5, dans les bras de Jack, de chaudes larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux bleus, il s'éteignait lentement, murmurant à son amant de dernières paroles. L'ultime sacrifice qui eut raison de lui, définitivement. L'immortel mourut également, tué par le poison des 456. Et sa douleur fut grande lorsqu'il vit le corps inanimé de son jeune agent, enveloppé dans une couverture rouge.

_"__And there's no hell that he can show me that's deeper than my pride, because I will never be forgotten, forever I'll fight."_

Ianto Jones était mort au nom des enfants de la planète Terre. Il était mort en héros, donnant sa vie en défense de la vie de milliers d'enfants humains. Jack avait une fois de plus survécu, malgré lui. L'immortalité… Un fardeau devenu lourd même pour un homme aussi fort que lui. Un fardeau qui lui avait valu de perdre bien des personnes. Et dans le cas de Ianto, maintenant que celui-ci avait disparu à jamais, l'immortel s'en voulait. Ses larmes n'avaient rien changé, elles ne feraient jamais revenir son amant. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été clair avec lui, d'avoir été sans cesse mystérieux, flou. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir clairement montré à son amant ses véritables sentiments et son affection, pourtant grande, à son égard. Mais il était trop tard. La seule chose qu'avait pu faire Jack avait été de promettre à son cher et jeune agent, de ne jamais l'oublier, quoi qu'il en coûte. Et Ianto pouvait le croire sur paroles, car l'ex agent du temps n'était pas le genre d'homme à oublier. Même dans des milliers d'années il se souviendrait toujours de lui, se remémorant les bons moments comme les pires, passés avec son cher homme café. Non, jamais il n'oublierait. Il l'avait promis. Ainsi, Ianto serait toujours à ses côtés, dans son esprit, se battant tous les deux pour sauver l'humanité.

_"__Cause I don't need this life. I just need… Somebody to die for. Somebody to cry for, when I'm lonely."_

_"__Don't go gentle into that good night. Rage on against the dying light."_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Et voilà, vous venez de terminer! Merci à vous d'avoir lu, et comme toujours, je vous invite à laisser vos impressions par review ! A la prochaine ! xx_


End file.
